The present invention relates to solid form compositions and a process of preparing the same. The compositions are useful as cosmetics, perfumes, flavor enhancers, nutraceuticals and pharmaceuticals for treating and/or preventing a variety of diseases and conditions.
Apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,572,923, 5,170,697 and 4,776,104, the disclosures of which are herein incorporated by reference, include extraction systems for extracting an effective ingredient from a material such as malt, soybean or the like. Such apparatus comprises a pulverizing minute particle generating tank including means for heating a reservoir of water to a predetermined temperature and a means for pulverizing or atomizing water; an extracting device connected to the pulverizing minute particle generating tank, which extracting device holds a raw material layer for adhering an effective ingredient of raw material to the pulverized minute particles as the pulverizing minute particles pass through the raw material layer; a condensing device connected to the extracting device for liquefying the pulverized minute particles that have passed through and extracted an effective ingredient from the raw material layer; a reserve tank into which the water liquefied at the condensing device empties; a blower provided in a path between the reserve tank and the pulverizing minute particle generating tank for decompressing the raw material layer within the extracting device; and a cooling means for cooling the condensing device and the reserve tank.
The resulting extract is in liquid form and heretofore has been impossible to solidify. Solidification would be advantageous, since nutraceutical and pharmaceutical compositions are more easily prepared starting from solid forms rather than liquid. Storage and shipment of the compositions are more cost efficient when in the solid form. In addition, preservation of the aroma extract would be enhanced if solidified.
The present inventor has now found a process whereby the liquid extract prepared from the foregoing apparatus, and/or the extract prepared from apparatus having improved condensers and/or improved drying, can be easily solidified such as by drying or freeze drying. Pharmaceutical compositions, nutraceutical compositions, as well as other compositions useful in the preparation of cosmetics, perfumes and/or flavor enhancers, can be readily prepared from the solidified or dried extract. In addition, analysis of the dried extract is facilitated by using a non-nutritional absorbent material to solidify the extract compared to analysis of the extract itself.
The problems of the prior art have been overcome by the present invention, which provides extracts in solid form, as well as compositions prepared from such extracts, possessing, inter alia, anti-cancer activity, and a method for producing such extracts. The extracts of the present invention are obtained by utilizing a heating, extracting and condensing system that efficiently recovers the active ingredient(s) from a raw material. Preferably the condenser is made up of at least two preferably cylindrical containers, with at least one container having a cooling medium therein for condensing moisture from an air stream. An optional third container can be added. The resulting liquid extract is contacted with an absorbent material, and the now extract-soaked material is dried. Alternatively, a plant or animal food material is soaked in the extract and is then dried.